


13 Nights of Halloween

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation picking potions ingredients leads to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	13 Nights of Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 in response to a challenge at the livejournal community hd-seasons.

Harry shivered as he walked along the Forbidden Forest from Hagrid's hut. October had settled in with a fierce chill and he pulled his cloak tighter around him. The sun was setting fast and he wanted to be in the school before it was gone completely, especially being this close to the forest. A werewolf pack had settled there after the war and no one was entirely sure if they were friendly or not.

He whipped his wand out as he heard rustling. "Who's there?"

The other person stepped closer, removing his (or her's) hood. "Paranoid, Potter?"

Harry lowered his wand. "Sorry, Malfoy."

Malfoy shrugged. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was out visiting, Hagrid," Harry said. "You?"

Malfoy held up the basket he was holding. "Potions supplies for Slughorn. Apparently he's too afraid to come out here himself."

"By yourself? In the forest?"

Malfoy shrugged. "I have no choice as you know."

"I'll help." He transfigured an acorn into a basket. "So, what are we looking for?"

Malfoy studied Harry for a moment. "A rare flower that only blooms once a year, on the full Harvest Moon. It's orange and looks like a snapdragon."

Harry nodded. "All right. Lead the way."

~~~

As they walked along the path, eyes sharp for the flower, Harry racked his brain to find something to say to Malfoy. Over the summer, they had exchanged owls, starting when Harry had sent Malfoy his wand. Harry had thought--hoped--that they'd become friends.

"So, what else is Slughorn making you do?" Harry asked.

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders. "The usual things apprentices do--bottle supplies, label them, check the stock, minor potions."

"So, are you studying to become a potions master?" Harry asked.

"No," Malfoy said. "I want to, but the reality is that no one will ever trust a Malfoy to brew their potions, even with a glowing recommendation from the Savior of the Wizarding World." He added when Harry opened his mouth.

Harry shrugged. "So, what are you going to do then? When school's over?"

"The Unspeakables have expressed an interest in me. Apparently doing what I did in sixth year under the nose of an entire school of the best wizards and witches caught their eye. I may join them."

Harry smiled. "I think you'd be really great at that."

Malfoy blushed. "Thanks, Potter." He pointed. "There! You see them?"

Harry squinted and nodded. "Yeah." They veered off the trail, heading toward the meadow where the flowers were blooming.

"And what about the Savior? What are you doing after school?"

Harry shrugged. "Dunno. I wanted to be an Auror, but it's a bit much for me. I got enough of the danger and stealth during the war. Now...I think I might take a year off to figure out what I'm going to do."

"Why not become a teacher? The Defense professor is leaving after this year--you'd be perfect at it."

Harry made a noise that wasn't a dismissal, but not agreement. "Maybe."

They arrived at the meadow and began picking the flowers, Harry with orders about how to precisely pick them. "So, what are these for?"

"A dud potion, I think. I don't ever recall reading about these flowers in potions when I studied under Severus or at the Manor."

"Or knowing Slughorn, some cutesy potion that won't do anything for anyone but him."

They shared a laugh and Harry enjoyed the warmth that followed, knowing that he had made Malfoy laugh.

~~~

When they arrived at the castle, Harry offered to carry the basket he had collected down to the dungeons with Malfoy, but Malfoy waved him off.

"If Slughorn finds out you helped me, I'll have some weird task that he's made up just to punish me," Malfoy said.

"Is he treating you unfairly?" Harry asked.

Malfoy shook his head. "No, no more than any master would his apprentice. Thank you, though, for helping me."

Harry put his hands in his pockets, oddly unwilling for the night to end. "Your welcome. Thanks for letting me."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and looked how Harry felt. Finally, he gave Harry a small smile. "Maybe we can get a Butterbeer in Hogsmeade?"

Harry grinned. "I'd like that, yeah."

Malfoy nodded and then, with a furious blush, leaned forward and kissed Harry. "Good. I'll see in classes tomorrow."

Harry watched him go and resisted the urge to let out a whoop.

He had a date. With Draco Malfoy.

_Day Two_

Harry smoothed down his robes when he arrived at the Entrance Hall and looked around for Draco's tell-tale hair. 

"Harry!"

Harry spun and grinned. "Hey. I was just looking for you."

"I ran a bit late, but I guess you did, too," Draco said sheepishly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah...Hermione and Ron kept asking me who I was taking to Hogsmeade."

Draco bit his lip. "What did you tell them?"

Harry looked away. "I didn't." He held up his hands. "Not that I want this to be secret or anything. I just...I didn't want to deal with them asking why and--"

Draco pulled back from the kiss and smiled. "I understand. But soon, yeah?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Shall we?"

"Let's."

As they started down the path to Hogsmeade, Harry shyly reached out and took Draco's hand in his. Draco smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Harry blushed and tightened his grip.

So far, so good.

~~~

"Oh, hey, they put up a haunted house," Harry said when they left Honeydukes.

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Have you ever been in a wizarding haunted house, Harry?"

"No," Harry answered, a little nervous. "Is it dangerous?"

"Not really, but because of the charms and transfiguration, it's a lot more scary."

Harry considered. "I want to see it, if you do."

Draco grinned. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco.

~~~

Harry half-carried Draco out of the exit for the building. "I'll see that it gets shut down, I promise."

Draco shook his head. "They didn't do anything wrong, Harry. Just leave it."

"Yeah, but that's insensitive," Harry said. "How many people ran into the Death Eaters during the war? It won't be just you who--"

"Don't say it," Draco said. "I didn't...break down...in there. Just..."

Harry hugged him. "Okay. You want to go to the Three Broomsticks and have a cup of warm cider?"

Draco nodded. "And some snogging? I distinctly remember you promise a snog when we were in there."

Harry grinned. "Of course. As much snogging as you want."

"Right now?"

Harry chuckled and did, finding that kissing Draco got better every time.

_Day Three_

Draco collected all the potions from the fifth years as they left them on Slughorn's desk and placed them on the rack for Slughorn to review later. He left a neat stack of papers that needed grading.

"Don't forget your essays on the effects of human blood in an animal based potion are due Monday," he told them.

They groaned as the bell rang. He turned and erased the board, replacing the lesson for the one for the coming seventh years. When he placed the book on the desk, he frowned. "Jacobs, what are you doing in the supply closet?" Slughorn had prepared a surprise lesson and none of the students--except Draco--knew what potion they would be brewing.

Jacobs smiled. "None of your business, Malfoy."

Draco narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. As the class started filing in, he went into the closet to make sure none of the ingredients for the class have been tampered with. He'd check the rest later when he had more time. When he opened the door, a skeleton fell out and he jumped back, startled.

Slughorn, who had started the lecture, clucked his tongue. "Who did that?"

Surprisingly no one said anything even though all of them were laughing. Draco levitated the skeleton over to the waste bin as Slughorn continued the lecture.

Slughorn left the classroom to check on one of his own potions and left Draco to oversee the practical part of the lesson. 

"Guess Malfoy has a few skeletons in his closet," Jacobs said as Draco neared. "Too bad Potter doesn't see that."

Stanford, seated next to Jacobs, snickered. "Potter must have one of his own, to consider going out with someone like Malfoy."

Draco bit his tongue and counted down the minutes until the class was over.

~~~

"Could've been worse, I suppose," Harry said later when Draco explained why he was a bit upset at the end of the day.

Draco snorted. "I know that, Harry. It's not that bad. Just irksome."

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's nose. "Irksome. Right."

Draco huffed and crossed his arms. "Don't make fun of me."

"Oh, I'm not." Harry smiled. "Just..."

"Amused? Tickled?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I've been aching to give you a blow job. Would that help to take your mind off of this?"

Draco eyed Harry. "Blow job, huh? Bit fast, isn't it?"

"Well, we've been on two dates already, if you count collecting potions ingredients."

Draco considered that. "I suppose. I don't put out, though, until the fourth date so don't expect that soon."

Harry grinned. "But a blow job?"

Draco sat on his bed. "Please. And tomorrow we can have tea for our third date."

Harry raised his eyebrows as he reached for Draco's belt. "Third? Now who's moving fast."

"Oh, shut up and suck it, Potter."

_Day Four_

Draco knocked on the door to the Headmistress' office and opened the door when she said, "Enter."

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, perfect," Mcgonagal said. She picked up a letter that was next to the tea tray on her desk. "I received a letter from the guards at Azkaban."

Draco sighed. "My father?"

She nodded. "It appears he has caught a rare form of pneumonia and the Healers do not think he will make it through the end of the year. As his heir and son, you have the right to visit him if you wish."

Draco nodded. "I will. I should."

She offered him a cup of tea. "I realize it must be difficult and I am sorry that it's happened."

Draco accepted the cup. "I'm glad. He won't have to...suffer any more."

She nodded. "You will have to have someone accompany you. If you'd like, you may bring Mr. Potter with you."

Draco looked up from his tea and wondered if she knew. "It doesn't have to be one of the professors?"

She smiled. "Being the Boy Who Lived does have its benefits, you know."

"When are we going?"

"This weekend might be best. If that's all right with you and Mr. Potter."

"I'll ask him. Thank you."

~~~

"Do we know how much time you have to talk to your father?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head. "No, but I doubt they'll give me more than half an hour."

Harry put an arm around Draco's shoulder. "I'll do what I can."

"No, that's all right, Harry. I...I don't want too much time with him. I just want to say good bye."

"But--"

"No. Whoever that man is...he..." Draco took a deep breath. "My father was a kind man when I was growing up and a loving and doting father. When the war started again, I didn't know who he was. He wasn't the man I idolized when I was growing up. I just need to say good bye."

Harry nodded and pulled his arm back as the boat approached the island. The guards waiting for them beckoned them in to the stone fortress where another guard sat at a desk. "Names and purpose of visit."

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter to see Lucius Malfoy."

The guard looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Well, well." He looked between them. "Wands need to be left here. You'll get them back when you leave."

They did so and they were on their way up to the higher levels of the prison. They passed many Dementors as they did so and Draco shivered, remembering a few from when Voldemort had possessed the Manor. He stuck closer to Harry, glad that he'd been allowed to accompany him.

"Here we are," their guide said. "Lucius Malfoy. Mr. Potter, I'm afraid I must ask you to remain out here until the visit is over."

Harry nodded and stood to the right of the door as Draco went in. He sucked in a breath when he realized how fragile his father must be.

"Draco?"

"Father." Draco kept to the furthest wall, hoping to avoid a big confrontation.

"So now that I am on my death bed, you'll visit me. Not before, however. My, how your mother would be disappointed in your manners."

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Mother understood why I never visited. She never asked that I come with her to visit you."

Lucius started to say something, but started coughing. Draco began to reach out until he remembered who this man was. He curled his hand into a fist. "But I know I should be here, now."

"To do what, Draco?" Lucius asked when he finally caught his breath. "Tell me why you now hate me? To tell me how I failed as your father?"

"No, you know all that already," Draco said. "I came to say good bye."

Lucius made a dismissive noise. "If that's all, then you need not waste your breath. I need no goodbyes."

Draco sighed. "I do. Good bye, father."

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "That's it? What happened to your spine, Draco? Or did living at Hogwarts take that out of you?"

Draco ignored him as he knocked on the door. He held his head up until he and Harry were safe on the mainland again. "How could the man I grew up with become who that is in there?"

Harry hugged him. "I don't know, love. How about that cup of tea, eh?"

Draco nodded. "Sounds perfect. Thank you for coming with me."

Harry kissed his hair. "All you ever need to do is ask."

Draco snuggled further into Harry and thanked whomever was looking out for him for giving him Harry.

_Day Five_

_"By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes. Open, locks, whoever knocks,"_ Draco said. "Bloody Muggle! Wouldn't know a proper spell if he saw it happen!"

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked over. "What?"

Draco raised his copy of _Macbeth_. "This...Shakespeare! His plays are good, but his spells are horrible! Even a young wizard or witch couldn't use his spells!"

Harry half smiled. "I don't think anyone was reading his plays for the spells, Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's a mockery, Harry. Yes, his plays were well written, but it's mocking witches and wizards. And there is no witch or wizard who could raise Heccat."

Harry sighed and put down his quill. "Draco--"

"I know, Professor Higgins says that I'm looking at this all wrong," Draco said. "That I should be reading this like a Muggle, not a wizard."

Harry took the book from Draco's hands and marked it with a piece of paper. "I think you've read enough Shakespeare for tonight. How about a distraction?"

Draco smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

"Ever been rimmed before?"

Draco flushed. "Harry, that's..."

"Completely and utterly filthy, I know. Feels amazing. Come on."

Harry lead a protesting Draco to the bed and pulled Draco's pants off. "Harry!"

Harry grinned and flipped Draco over. He leaned up to whisper in Draco's ear, "Just relax, love."

Draco gulped and Harry kissed Draco's spine as he went down. When he reached Draco's arse, he gentle pulled apart the two cheeks and licked his lips. Draco moaned in embarrassment as Harry leaned forward. At the first swipe of Harry's tongue, Draco yelled.

"Bloody--again!"

Harry laughed and instead buried his tongue inside Draco, enjoying the incoherent sounds it produced from Draco's lips. He made a mental note to remember to do this often before thrusting his tongue in and out.

"Harry, please, please, please. Let me--I need to--"

Harry reached under Draco to grab Draco's cock and Draco thrust into it. A few strokes later and Draco was coming.

"Harry," Draco panted, "That was brilliant."

Harry snuggled close. "Just wait until the main event, love."

Draco blinked at the ceiling a few times. "Does having dinner together tonight count as a fourth date?"

Harry grinned and kissed Draco soundly. "It does if you want it to."

"Good." Draco looked at Harry. "Dinner?"

_Day Six_

The Great Hall was decorated with jack o'lanterns that night, in celebration for Halloween. The carvings ranged from the familiar scary and funny faces to creatures and beings and animals. Draco was impressed when he saw one that he had only seen in one of Loony's magazines. 

Despite his concentration on the pumpkins, however, he couldn't stop squirming in his seat. His thoughts were on the coming night and his leg tingled where Harry's hand rested on it. Harry carried on a conversation with Weasley and Nott, seeming to ignore what he was doing to Draco.

"Potter, hurry up and finish up that desert before I drag you out here in front of the teachers and students," Draco said. "Or even bend you over on the table and fuck you right here."

Harry smirked and took another bite of his desert. "And who says you're doing the fucking, Draco?'

Draco gulped. "If you think I'll bend over that easy, you've got another thing coming to you, Harry."

"Oh, I think you'll bend easy enough," Harry said. He took the final bite and inched his hand further up on Draco's leg. "Once I'm through with the foreplay, you won't even want to do anything but bottom for me."

Draco bit his lip to hold in his groan. "Harry--"

"Oh, just go and fuck him, Harry," Weasley said with a mouth full.

"And leave us all to our fantasies," Weaslette said.

Harry blushed, but dragged Draco out of the Great Hall to the eighth year common room. "Suppose we'll have the house to ourselves since I doubt anyone is going to interrupt us."

Draco rolled his eyes as they entered his room. "How about some of that foreplay you promised me?"

"Mm, maybe later," Harry said. "I'm so hard right now. I need to fuck you or I'll explode."

"Romantic," Draco murmured as he reached to undo his tie.

Harry's hands paused as they reached for Draco's belt. "This isn't your first time, right?"

"'Course not," Draco said. He didn't mention that he'd only done it once and it had hurt like hell. Everyone said, though, that the first time always hurt, so this could only get better, right?

Harry's eyes narrowed and instead of unbuckling Draco's trousers, pulled the other boy close. He leaned down and gave Draco the most passionate kiss he'd ever received.

"Mm, your lips could seduce Morgana herself," Draco said when Harry pulled away.

Harry chuckled and pushed Draco onto the bed. "Relax, love, and let me take care of you."

Draco smiled and let Harry undress him, piece by piece. Each bit of skin that was revealed was kissed or suckled so that by the time he was completely naked, he was more than ready to be fucked. He needed Harry to fuck him.

"Just let me--" Harry said as he divested himself of his clothes and slicked up his fingers.

"Harry, what are you--oh, fuck, more!"

Harry laughed and kissed Draco's nose. "So sensitive."

Draco moaned and pushed back against the fingers. It felt like it went on forever before Harry pulled them out and then replaced them with his cock. He gasped and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist to pull Harry deeper. Harry got the hint and began to thrust deeply and slowly, drawing out the pleasure.

It seemed to last for hours and yet must have been only minutes before Draco felt his orgasm begin to wash over him. "Harry--"

"Come for me, Draco," Harry said as he moaned and his come hit Draco's insides. 

The moment Draco felt Harry's orgasm, his own hit.

~~~

Afterwords, Harry pulled Draco on top of himself. "I think I'm falling for you, Draco."

Draco hummed. "I think...I'm already there." He grinned when he felt Harry's lips on top of his head.

_Day Seven_

"Trick or treat!"

Draco groaned and kicked Harry's shin. "Your turn."

Harry rolled his eyes as he took the candy bowl to the door. "As it has been for the last five groups."

"I'm already attending Muggle Studies, Harry," Draco pouted. "Do you really want me to suffer more?"

"They're just the first years, Draco, nothing to suffer there," Harry said.

Draco huffed. "That's what you think. You didn't have to put up with Slytherin first years. Right terrors, all of them."

"You know, if you're not careful, you're going to turn into Snape," Harry teased.

Draco shivered. "Heaven forbid, Harry! Don't ever say that!" He grinned wickedly. "After all, if I did, where would you get another such blond god to fuck?"

Harry growled and pulled Draco's chair closer. "If you think that if your hair gets lanky and you smell like foul potions ingredients that I'll just stop fucking you, then I've got a lot to show you." Harry bent his head to bite at Draco's neck. "You're mine, Draco Malfoy, and I'm not letting you go, no matter who or what you are in fifty years."

Draco gulped. "Harry--"

Another knock on the door interrupted him. Harry sighed and distributed another handful of candy. "Why are they doing this again?"

"So wizarding children understand what Muggles do for Halloween," Draco said. "As though any of their celebrations mean anything for Samhain."

Harry chuckled. "Just because it doesn't have anything to do with Samhain does not mean that it isn't worth celebrating or worth something to a Muggle."

Draco scoffed and Harry sighed. "So, are you going to the Halloween party for the 8th years?"

"Free alcohol? Of course I'll be there, Harry," Draco said. "And before you ask, of course I'm going with you." Draco flashed Harry one of his dirtiest smiles. "There's no one else I'd take."

"There better not be," Harry said playfully.

Draco leaned in close to Harry. "But don't forget, Harry, that you belong to me as much as I belong to you."

Harry smiled. "As if I'd let anyone else."

Draco laughed and kissed Harry. "Now, how about we let this homework sit and do something else."

Harry tilted his head to the side and asked innocently, "What else is there to do, though?"

Draco growled and pounced. "Playing innocent has never worked for me, Potter, and it won't now."

"Mm, love a forceful man," Harry said as he cupped Draco's arse.

Draco kissed Harry and thrust his hips against Harry's. They moaned into each others mouths.

"Harder, Draco," Harry moaned. "Come on, give it to me."

Draco sucked on Harry's lips as he pushed harder and faster. He gripped Harry's arms as his orgasm swept over him. Harry squeezed his arse in turn and yelled when he came.

_Day Eight_

"Draco," Harry groaned.

Draco grinned up at Harry and then bent his head to suck the tip of Harry's cock into his mouth. He licked at the hole, moaning at the taste.

The door suddenly banged open and Harry groaned as his head dropped back. Draco sighed and did up Harry's pants. "Apparently privacy is something no one understands in this school."

"Sorry," Blaise said, "but McGonagal says she wants to talk to Harry."

~~~

"Right there, Harry," Draco moaned, gently thrusting his hips back onto Harry's fingers.

"You feel amazing, squeezing my fingers," Harry said, kissing the back of Draco's neck. "Keep doing it."

"Harry, Snape is loo--oh, uh..." Ron was wide eyed and bright red, staring.

Draco groaned and hit his head against the wall. "Private classroom, my arse, Potter."

"A-arse?" Ron squeaked.

~~~

"Meet me in the pumpkin patch tonight," Harry said. "I doubt anyone will be out there."

Draco carefully considered that. Harry was right--with the nights getting colder and being near the Forbidden Forest and right near Hagrid's hut, there were fewer students. Still... "What about Hagrid?"

"He's away, doing something for Dumbledore at Beauxbatons," Harry said.

After a few more seconds, Draco nodded. "Done. The pumpkin patch. Er, when?"

"How about nine?"

~~~

Draco froze when he heard something that was unmistakably a hiss. "Harry--"

"I heard it," Harry sighed. "Even out in nature..."

"Maybe it didn't get the memo that we want to be doing something natural?" Draco said.

Harry ignored Draco in favor of lighting his wand. He let out a cry when he found the snake and began to hiss as it. Draco bit his tongue to keep from whimpering, but couldn't stop his erection from getting harder. When Harry turned back, he was grinning. "Right, so the snake says he'll keep an eye out and warn me if we're going to be interrupted again and--Draco, why are you looking at me like that?"

_Day Nine_

Draco was walking back from making Pepper Up for Madam Pomfrey when he felt a cold breeze blow across his neck. He frowned as goosebumps rose on his skin. "Who's there? Peeves?"

Nothing. He narrowed his eyes and kept walking. A few steps later and there was another breeze. Rather than call out, he cast a Finite to reveal whomever was standing near him. He squeezed his wand when he realized it was Jacobs.

"What do you want?" Draco asked.

Jacobs shrugged. "Just for you to leave the school."

"And you think that blowing a bit of wind my way will do that?" Draco sneered. "I suggest you fly back to your nest and concentrate on your studies instead."

Jacobs raised his wand and shot off a fire hex, frowning when Draco blocked it. "Oh, I don't think so. You got off too easy, Malfoy, and it's past time you paid."

"Stupefy!"

Draco blinked and sighed when he saw Harry standing at the other end of the hall. "I could have handle him."

"You shouldn't have to," Harry said. He cast a levitation charm on Jacobs. "Come on, the Headmistress will want to give him detention or something."

"You can go," Draco said, "I'm going back to my rooms." 

"Hey, wait, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"You, Potter! I didn't need you to come in here and stop him! I can do things on my own, I don't need a hero to come save me every time!"

"Wait--what is this about?"

Draco turned on his heel. "If you can't hear properly, I suggest you go to Madam Pomfrey, Harry."

Harry frowned as he watched Draco storm off. "Now what was that about?"

~~~

"Is that all you did, Mr. Jacobs?" McGonagal asked the student standing at her desk.

"Yes, ma'am, it is," Jacobs said.

Mcgonagal studied him for a moment longer. "Very well, then. Off you go back to your dorm and report to Hagrid every night this week--he needs an extra hand with the pumpkins. You can help."

Jacobs sighed and left. Mcgonagal turned to the portraits of the two recent Headmasters. "Well?"

Severus nodded. "He is hiding something. I can't say what it is, but he is hiding something."

"I would keep an eye on Mr. Malfoy," Albus said. "Harry I'm sure will be more than willing."

"Or, if Mr. Malfoy chooses to distance himself from Mr. Potter, make note," Severus said. "I don't trust Mr. Jacobs as far as I could spit."

~~~

Harry sent the note off with a school owl, hoping that Draco wouldn't dismiss the note outright if he saw it was only a school owl.

"Harry?"

He turned and smiled. "Hermione."

"Is everything okay with you and Draco?" she asked, biting her lip. "Pansy just told me that he asked her out."

Harry's eyes widened. "What?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I think...he's taking her to the Halloween party."

Harry crossed his arms. "That doesn't make sense. He asked me, told me I was the only one he wanted to take."

"Oh, Harry," she said, reaching out to him.

He backed away. "I have to...I've got to talk to him, Hermione. I...I've got to go."

_Day Ten_

Harry caught up with Draco as the other boy was going to the Great Hall for dinner. "Draco!"

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry. "What, Potter? Don't have enough fans to worship you?"

Harry sighed. "Draco, please. Just--what did I do? Really--it can't be that I helped you in the hallway."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "It isn't just that, Potter."

"It's Harry."

"Not anymore."

Harry felt his body slump. "Draco--"

"And it's Malfoy to you. If I ever hear you call me by my first name, an intimacy I grant to only a few individuals, I will not hesitate to hex you."

"What about this morning? When you yelled my name when I--"

"Enough, Potter! That...that never happened. You would do well to forget it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to eat dinner."

Harry frowned as Draco walked away from him.

~~~

Harry shivered as he heard one of the werewolves in the Forbidden Forest howl. He wondered how they were still there, living so close to a school. Especially with some of the students who had met Greyback. He wondered if Draco--

"Harry, are you listening to me?"

Harry blinked at Hermione. "What?"

She poked him in the side and he squirmed. "Hermoine--stop that, I'm ticklish there."

"That's what Draco said," Ginny teased with a small smile.

Hermione glared at Ginny and turned back to Harry. "I was asking if you've heard from Draco."

Harry shook his head. "No. I don't know what's wrong. We were fine and then--oh, shit."

Hermione jumped back when Harry suddenly stood. "What?"

"I just remembered--Jacobs and--I've got to go!"

"What was that about?" Ginny asked when Harry was gone from sight. Hermione shrugged.

~~~

"Are you sure, Mr. Potter?" McGonagal asked.

Harry shrugged. "Of course not. It could be nothing, that he's really mad at me. But...you know my hunches are usually right. Not quite accurate, but--"

She held up a hand. "I know, Harry. I will see what I can do. And, Mr. Potter, if it is not a hex, you will have to leave him alone."

Harry nodded glumly. "I know. I just have to know and it's possible."

_Day Eleven_

"Draco, I've had enough of this!" Pansy screamed, getting the attention of all the eighth years in the common room. "I agreed to a date, not a goddamn marriage proposal."

Draco looked around the room. "There's no reason to create a scene. How about we--"

"No," she hissed. "Right here, right now. We're going to work this out. With everyone present if we must."

Draco glared at them as though daring them to leave, but this was the most interesting bit of gossip since Draco had seemingly dumped Harry. "Fine."

She nodded. "As I said, I agreed to a date, not a--"

"I have to do right by the Malfoy name and our parents--"

She laughed. "Our parents? They're dead, Draco!"

"My father is not dead! I have contacted the best healers and he will live!"

"Fine. Nevertheless, Draco, one date and that is it. Find another girl with whom to settle down and procreate. Or even marry Potter and adopted a kid or two."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "I told you to not--"

"Mention his name, yeah." She leaned down right into his face. "Like it or not, Draco, you do, rather frequently. Even before you started dating him. Just admit it to yourself--you. Want. Potter."

Draco stood up suddenly, pushing her back. "Enough, Pansy. When you've calmed down, we can discuss this like rational adults."

When he stormed out, she turned to Harry. "You can have him. Drama queen, that one. Fix whatever it is that you did and do us all a favor. Please."

Harry slouched down in his seat, trying to avoid the sudden attention.

~~~

"I don't know what to do, sir," Harry said as he traced the etching on Dumbledore's tomb. He had often come here after the war to talk aloud and not feel like an idiot, talking to thin air.

"Harry?"

He turned and took in a deep breath when he saw it was Draco. "Yeah?"

"I think...there's something wrong," he said. "Tell the headmistress or one of the professors or just--please."

Harry started reaching out for Draco when the other wizard shook himself. "Potter? What am I doing here? What did you do?"

Harry looked at the tomb. "Nothing. You came here and started telling me off. I'm sorry--I'll go."

"Potter--I meant it. Stay away from me. I can and will have you arrested for harassment charges."

Harry sighed and continued walking away. He knew Professor Mcgonagal would want to hear about this.

_Day Twelve_

"You're positive that's what happened, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded, refusing to squirm under McGonagal's stare. "Yes. I swear."

She looked at the portraits on the wall and nodded. "Very well. I shall have him brought up here and we shall determine what's wrong." She looked back at Harry. "You will return to your dormitory, however. I will not have you in here distracting any of us or making Mr. Malfoy upset."

Harry's shoulders slumped. "Yes, Professor."

~~~

McGonagal looked up when Professor Slughorn entered her office. "Well?"

He nodded. "He's right behind me."

Draco looked between them both when he arrived. "If this has to do with anything Potter has said, I want to say that I've not done anything."

McGonagal pointed to the seats in front of her desk. "It isn't. Please, sit, Mr. Malfoy."

He looked wary, but did so, perched on the edge and on the defensive. "Is it my father then?"

She shook her head. "No, Mr. Malfoy. It does concern you and another student." She took out her wand. "May I perform a spell on you? I'd like to have your permission first."

He shrugged and nodded. She cast the Finite and watched as Mr. Malfoy slumped in his seat. "Mr. Malfoy?"

He looked up at her. "Thank you."

She smiled and put her wand away. "Good. Do you happen to know if the spell you were under felt familiar?"

He nodded. "Yes. It felt like...Imperius."

She tightened her lips. "I was afraid of that. You may go, Mr. Malfoy, and try to speak with Mr. Potter, hmm?" When he was gone, she turned back to Professor Slughorn. "Could I trouble you to bring me Mr. Jacobs?"

"With pleasure, Headmistress," he said.

~~~

"Harry?" Draco called, sucking his lip into his mouth to chew on it.

Harry turned and smiled a bit. "Harry?"

Draco blushed. "I'm sorry. For what I said."

"Was it a spell?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. McGonagal removed it."

"Good. And don't be sorry. Please?"

"Okay. I...I talked with Pansy. If you're still free, would you like to go as my date for the Halloween party tomorrow?"

Harry grinned. "Yes!"

Draco nodded. "Good. Great. So, we're good, right?"

Harry launched himself into Draco's arms. "We're good." He shyly kissed Draco.

Draco leaned his forehead on Harry's when they pulled apart. "Brilliant."

~~~

Harry checked the mirror to make sure the spell he'd used to elongate his eye-teeth was right. Ron sighed from behind him. "Mate, you're fine. Trust me. Draco will be falling over himself to get to you when he sees you."

Harry smiled. "I hope so."

"If not, just pretend you really are a vampire and just try to enthrall him, yeah?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Well, I've got to go meet him in the Entrance Hall. See you at the party?"

"Yep. See you."

Harry smoothed down any other wrinkles as he made it to the Entrance Hall. The party was being held in the Shrieking Shack and he was walking with Draco down to it. He smiled when he saw Draco, dressed in white with wings.

"An angel?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "Yep. Ready?"

"Ready."

_Day Thirteen_

It was the little touches that did Harry in. As they walked to the Shrieking Shack, Draco laced their fingers together and then played with Harry's fingers, laughing a little under his breath.

At the party, Draco seemed to have grown another ten hands--one on Harry's arse, then one on his shoulder; one rubbing his thigh. And then kisses, on his neck and cheek.

"Draco--" he tried to warn.

But Draco only smiled secretly and pretended otherwise to not have heard.

Halfway through the night, Harry gave up and dragged a beaming Draco onto an upper floor. The house elves had cleared out the building thoroughly so nothing was how Harry remembered it. It was also perfect for fucking Draco silly.

"Missed you so much," Draco said.

"Oh yeah?" Harry said, nipping at Draco's chest. "How?"

Draco pushed Harry back onto a bed they'd Transfigured. "I remember, when I was lucid, I would ache to feel you inside me. I must've tossed off a dozen times a day, wanting it so bad I could taste it."

Harry moaned when Draco removed his pants and took his cock into that delicious mouth. "Draco--"

"Want you nice and wet, Harry," Draco said. "I'm going to ride you."

"Yes, yes, yes," Harry chanted, bucking his hips. Draco chuckled and shucked his own clothes. He lifted his wand and with a wink at Harry, lubricated himself. He sat up on his knees and reached behind himself to stretch his arse.

Harry watched, fascinated so much that he didn't reach out to help. "Come on, Draco. Please!"

Draco smirked and leaned down to give Harry a quick kiss. He moved back to straddle Harry's hips and Harry reached out to keep his cock straight up. Draco sank down with a hiss and Harry gasped.

"Missed this," Harry groaned. "Wanted to toss you over the couch in the common room and show everyone who you belonged to."

Draco gave a flickering smile, slowly riding Harry as promised. "I felt so bad when it happened, Harry. But I plan to make it up to you. Every. Last. Second."

Harry moaned, imagining how much fucking that would be. Draco continued his slow pace, building them up to a climax Harry knew would be difficult to top.

~~~

When they were cuddling in the after glow, the door swung open. "I'm telling you, Hermione--"

Hermione squeaked. "I guess there are things that go bump in the night."

Ron laughed weakly. "Yeah. Guess not. Sorry guys--again. We'll just...yeah."

Harry sighed and let his head rest on the headboard. "We are warding our place from intrusions like that."

Draco chuckled.


End file.
